Portable electronic devices (e.g., notebook computers, mobile data terminals, radio frequency portable communication devices, etc.) typically include a rechargeable or alkaline battery to supply power to the portable device. These devices also typically employ a secondary power source to ensure that data stored in a Random Access Memory (RAM) device is not lost in the event that the main battery becomes disconnected from the portable device. The main battery may become disconnected if the portable electronic device is dropped, or if the main battery is being swapped with a new main battery. The bridge battery is usually a smaller battery because during a battery swap, the portable device normally will enter a low current or suspend mode, so that most current drawn from the bridge battery is used to refresh the RAM device, until a new main battery is installed into the device.
Many portable devices employ complicated switching or logic circuitry when changing from the main battery power to the bridge battery power. The switching or logic circuitry takes up valuable space on a circuit board that could be utilized to perform the functions of the portable device. In some cases, additional circuit boards are necessary to house the switching or logic circuitry. Furthermore, some of these portable devices employ expensive power management and supervisory circuitry to cause the functional components in the portable device to enter different modes, depending on the type of unit powering the portable device or the current status of the unit powering the portable device. The additional power management and supervisory circuitry adds to the size, the cost and also to the complexity of the portable device.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a system and/or methods that can provide power distribution for a portable electronic device at low cost, while reducing space utilized in employing such a system.